


Good Papa, Bad Papa

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Collars, Cum Slut Copia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Italian Character(s), Kissing, Ladydom, Leashes, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rules, Smoking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia, as the newly ordained Papa, is a pleaser. Terzo, as the former Papa, is a brat. Through a clergy dinner party, you're about to show your pets who gets rewarded for good behavior.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Good Papa, Bad Papa

In Papa’s lavish bedroom, you give the two men your best stern face as you unclip their leashes. Terzo’s is black with amethysts encrusted all around it. Copia’s is grey and white with diamonds. It had been Terzo who had had them made a while back, claiming they were for some exotic cats he had been sent to anyone who inquired.

“You’d better behave tonight,” you tell them, tucking both precious leashes into your bag. 

“Si,” Copia mumbles, head down. “Of course.” You tilt his chin up to meet your eyes, and give him a kiss on his painted forehead. The newly ordained Papa shivers at the touch—you haven’t let him cum since last night, but if he’s a good boy, he can tonight. As for Terzo... You turn to the second of your pets, watching the flash in his eyes as he meets yours. You raise an eyebrow. “Are you going to behave?” He smirks a little bit, blows hair out of his eye.

“If it suits me, si?” You take him by the hair, a grip firmer than Copia’s had been. You guide his head back slowly to look up at you.

“You remember what happened last time.”

Terzo huffs, jerking out of your grasp. “Fine. I will be good, padrona.” He gets up, muttering about how demanding you are. Copia nudges him to be quiet, and the two turn to see you taking off your shirt to hook up your bra and get into your dress. They watch, enraptured, as you slide up your stockings in your state of undress. Papa tries to be a gentleman and look away, but Copia is slack jawed... and if the former Cardinal is watching, then Papa must too. The elder turns back to see the swell of your breasts just barely contained in the bustier you’re wearing. You pull your dress overtop of you, tugging it down just enough for a tasteful amount of cleavage. You sit down and cross your legs at the mirror, opening Papa’s ornate silver cigarette box and taking one of his out. You hold it between your fingers gracefully, and both Copia and Papa come rushing to light it for you. Copia strikes a match, and Papa flicks his personalized lighter—but you’re quicker, giving them both a devilish smile as you use your own. After a single drag for yourself, you see Papa eyeing your mouth, watching the smoke curl in rivulets.

“Per favore?” he asks softly. You nod to the floor. He moves closer to you, but you point to the ground again. He gets on his knees, and you place the cigarette between his lips. Greedily, he inhales deep, and you take it back from his mouth. He looks into your eyes, gaze becoming increasingly more pleading as he waits for the okay. You nod, and he tilts his head toward the ceiling and blows it out in a plume. You put it out, and rise to get your shawl. This time, you let the boys do it for you.

Walking down the secretive corridor lit only by a gothic sconce, you walk in between your two pets, Copia to your right and Papa to your left. Both have their hands on the small of your back, their fingers entwined. You have to part ways once you get to the main corridor, but you blow a kiss their way that holds much more meaning than affection—if they’re good tonight, they know what they’ll get.

You take your seat among your fellow Siblings of Sin, the illusion of subordination back over you for the time being. Since tonight is a celebratory dinner meant to celebrate the early stages of the new album the Ghost project would be putting together, the long banquet table is set up for the Siblings and Papas to sit together. For rare events such as these, the Siblings are allowed to wear their semi-formal wear instead of their habits if they so choose, hence the dress you had chosen.

In an occurrence of serendipity, you’re placed right across from Terzo. Copia sits at the head of the table as the Papa, with Sister Imperator to his right and a ghoul bodyguard to his left. Terzo’s two older brothers sit in succession beside him. Secondo doesn’t seem to be all that interested in the celebration, already halfway through his second glass of wine, and Primo is either sleeping or praying—maybe both.

Your gaze falls to Copia, who is supposed to give the welcoming speech. He had to give speeches as Cardinal, and while he was better at writing said speeches than actually relaying them to the congregation, he quickly fell into the role he took on onstage.

“Thank you all so much for being here to celebrate my newest endeavour into the musical side of our great religion,” he begins. “And I know you all are obligated to be here, but I thank you for at least attending as a good laugh. Or at the very least a good nap, eh?” Siblings tittered, and Primo startles awake with a grunt as Secondo elbows him. Copia’s charisma was undeniable when he addressed everyone, that much was certain. It makes you smile seeing him up there as the fearless leader, imagining how he would look back on his knees where he belongs later. He clasps his gloved hands together. “So. I do so very much hope we can all instead have a _rockin’_ good time tonight! I know I will.” His eyes dart to you as he raises his glass, and you look across the table to see Terzo smirk. Everybody raises their glass along with the Papa, and drinks.

Terzo sips languidly at his aperitif, letting it swirl around in his mouth as he patters his fingers on the black tablecloth. He looks to be in a mischievous mood in your opinion, but you could be misjudging. Maybe you were always used to seeing him act that way, anticipating the disobedience to come. At the head of the table, Copia looks around furtively to see if anybody is watching before taking four pieces of cheese off of the plate of small appetizers and hiding them in one hand beneath the table. You have to smile again. Even as part of a Church that encourages gluttony, he’s embarrassed to take full advantage of the privileges that come with being Papa. He sneaks a piece of cheese, and one more in his mouth after, closing his eyes in ecstasy at the taste. It’s more than a little cute.

You direct your attention back to Terzo, who you realize has been watching you. His tongue darts out, and you raise an eyebrow. He licks along the rim of the glass, and you’re instantly reminded of the last time you had him eat you out. The white and black paint around his lips had been smeared along your inner thighs, the former Papa eager to please. He knew just how to reach every center of pleasure in your body by a single flick of the tongue, and he had put that knowledge to good use. You watch as the ex Papa dips his tongue into his drink, tasting it and closing his lips in a moan. You know what he’s implying. Your legs cross under the table, and you feel a flare of annoyance from it. You’d told him to behave himself. You try to give him a warning stare, but he flicks his tongue up and down the rim in response, lips curled up in an infuriating grin.

“Great party, isn’t it?” a Sister whispers to you from the next seat over. You look over, the spell broken, and nod.

“Oh, yeah.”

“I’m gonna try and take the Second to bed tonight,” she giggles, leaning in to confide. “He’s been making eyes at me all week.” _The only thing he’ll be making eyes at tonight is some aspirin and a sleepmask,_ you think, watching the middle brother’s frown lines only deepen as he starts in on his third glass. But, you smile anyway in support.

“What a good idea.”

“What are you doing tonight?” she presses. You raise an eyebrow.

“Oh. Just looking after my pets.”

“No offense,” she laughs, “But that doesn’t sound very fun.” You take a sip of your drink.

“It all depends on them.”

At the head of the table, Copia has finished mowing down on the cheese he took from the plate, and is going in for more. He builds himself a double-decker sandwich with an olive, a piece of Pecorino Romano and prosciutto between two thinly sliced pieces of foccacia, with a leaf of basil on top. Just as he’s about to place this behemoth of an hors d'oeuvre delicately into his mouth, Imperator strikes up a conversation with him about future touring. You can physically see the pain in Copia’s eyes. As he listens to her however, his eyes drift to Terzo, who’s playing with a piece of crème brie, sucking the soft middle out from the wax. The white stains his lips, and he goes to scrape it off with his teeth. You glance back to Copia, whose own lips have parted. _That fucking tease never quits._ Sitting back, you decide to allow it and watch them play. After all, what’s a little harmless fun between pets? 

Copia looks over to see if you’re watching, and his eyes drift down to your cleavage again. Obediently he ducks his head, although you notice the redness of his ears. Nevertheless, he keeps his head down respectfully to his lap. _Good boy._ He knows he’ll get to touch whatever he can see later.

Once Terzo notices Copia is back to watching him, he begins licking his fingers gracefully, one by one. He lets his index finger pop, audibly enough to make the fourth Papa squirm in his seat. Terzo then slides his finger under his napkin, and Copia's eyes descend. You watch as Terzo's fingers disappear inside of the napkin in a gentle thrusting motion. Copia sits forward a little, mouth now hanging open like a dog's. People are starting to look; you can't have them figuring out your little game. You nudge the former Papa under the table, and he snaps his gaze to you. Removing his fingers from the napkin, he gives you a nod of obedience—not without the smirk that usually accompanies it.

Unfortunately as dinner is served in courses, your nudge under the table has given Papa some kind of assumed permission to play footsie with you. The tip of his expensive Italian shoe starts by touching your stilettos, then he moves it up to your knees. He's close enough to go higher, and though he pretends he's stricken up conversation with Secondo, you can feel his shoe stroke the inside of your thigh.

You look over to see if your other one has taken notice. Copia is beet red, busy trying to get some air inside his collar. He's wearing the ceremonial papal robes tonight, and they're much heavier than the cassock he's used to. Turning back to Terzo, you see he's barely touched his food. No, he's too busy teasing you and flying in the face of the rules you'd given him. At least poor Copia is doing as he's told, though he’s not getting much to show for it.

"Exciting party," Terzo says to Secondo. The elder brother doesn't need to reply; the glare he fixes Terzo with says it all. The younger chuckles, inspecting his nails. "Ah, si, si. It is not the best case scenario for us, I know this. We all wish it was still us, but alas— we grow old, and a new Papa must take the place."

"So, you’ve finally come to terms with this. Such passivity, from one who had himself dragged so laughably offstage when he wouldn't step down with dignity," Secondo muttered. Terzo huffed.

"Why should I go with dignity if they do not treat a true Papa in a dignified way, eh?" Realizing he's just contradicted his humble little speech from moments ago, he sighs. "Give me a break. I happen to have a soft spot for the new Papa."

"That much is obvious. And the Sister the Papa favours. You favour her as well."

"She has my body under lock and key." The younger flashes a devilish grin.

"Pah. Terzo Emeritus, submissive to a Sister of Sin?"

"Yes! And she is good keeping me in check, something everybody else I’ve known has failed to do.” He leans in, putting a reverent hand over his chest. “Have you ever had the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen step on you with a stiletto sharp enough to stab you through the heart, fratello?" Casually, Secondo tilts his head.

"I prefer to be on the other side of such things."

"Hm. It is something I, myself, enjoy. You have your undercover liaisons, I have mine.”

“It is not undercover if you tell the whole church.”

“Hush, will you? Tonight however, I am seeing how far I can push my padrona. I do not think I will get far, but that is what I am counting on." To his credit, Secondo gives that little smirk that tells his brother he's somewhat proud of his endeavours.

"You always did have little respect for rules."

Terzo hits a little too close to home with his tease on the inside of your leg. It's time to put a stop to this. You clamp your legs shut on his foot, and Terzo looks at you sharply, feigning hurt with no small amount of drama. You clench your jaw, and he swallows, the defiance in his eyes flickering into fear. You stand up, and Terzo follows suit. Copia raises his head and gets up abruptly. Everyone at the table looks at him. He suddenly remembers he's not a pet at the moment, but the Papa of the Church.

"Eh... finish your meals! It is very good, yes? Yes! I will be back shortly." He gives a small bow, and practically runs after you and Terzo. Having gained his confidence back, Terzo swaggers ahead of you giving a cocksure laugh.

"You should have seen your face, cara. Who knew a little tickle could make you so wet in your panti—"

You take him by the ear, and lead him down the remainder of the corridor to the drawing room. Copia follows behind in sheepish silence. Terzo trips backward on the rug and holds himself against the arm of the couch, eyes sweeping down your body as he puts up his hands. “Come now, dolce mia...”

"What did you call me?" you ask softly. Terzo starts to grimace, trying to charm his way out of his blunder.

"It was a slip of the tongue, si?"

"I don’t belong to you. What _do_ you call me?" He exhales.

"Padrona. Per favore padrona, spiacente." He licks his lips, admiring your legs. “I did not mean anything by it. I know my place.”

“Do you?” You let him go, but take his arm and lead him to the closet nearby. Obviously he hasn’t learned. Leading him inside, you turn back and point to the floor in front of you. To uphold his reputation, Copia looks around to see if anybody is watching, then obeys, walking over and tailing you and Terzo. The three of you fit inside the closet, just barely. "I'm going to teach him a lesson," you say to Copia, clipping both of their leashes back on from the bag you brought, "And you're going to watch. You want to be a brat?” Copia shakes his head. “This is what happens to pets who don’t obey."

Terzo doesn't have to wait for you to tell him. He gets on his knees and unzips his pants for you. You lift a stiletto up and press it to his chest, easing him back onto his forearms with it. Once you've got him sufficiently pressed into the ground at your mercy, you hold your arms out. Eager to please, Copia removes your shawl for you, and takes a step back into place. You reach back however to beckon him closer, and start to rub your shoe between Terzo’s legs. As Terzo gives a soft whine, you only apply more pressure, watching the bulge fill out in his black pants. Copia’s breath becomes more audible behind you, and you unzip his pants with practiced ease.

“Take yourself out,” you order him gently. Copia does so, taking his cock in hand with a mild grunt from the sensitivity. You take it from him, smearing his pre down his length as he only drools more out from the tip that helps you stroke. “You’ve been hard all throughout dinner?” you ask the Papa. He blushes, nods. “That’s okay. You deserve this.” You stroke him just as you know he likes, with one goal in mind. On the floor, Terzo moans, humping his hips up for more stimulation. You oblige for the time being with ulterior motives, using the toe of your stiletto to continue rubbing him through his pants. He stares up at you like you’re a goddess, lips parted and eyes desperate. While you admittedly like to see him this enraptured, it doesn’t make up for his disobedience earlier.

“Satanas,” Copia hisses under his breath, and you feel his cock twitch in your hand. You jerk a little faster, and Copia braces himself against the wall, giving small noises of, _“ah... ah... ah...”_ as you bring him to his peak. You know he likes a little pain—you take him by his collar and tug. He gasps and cums in hand, sticky fluid bursting in ropes all over your wrist and Terzo’s pants and shoes on the floor. The man below moans, reaching down to touch himself, but you give him a withering look that tells him not to. He refrains, burying his hands instead in his hair as you rub him harder. He starts to chant your name as you bring the former Papa closer and closer to orgasm. You start to stroke Copia again, and he looks at you in adoration, soft cock jerking valiantly in your grip. He begins to harden in record time again watching your mutual partner on the ground. Terzo is lost in the sensations, rolling his hips in a rhythm that mimics fucking. Curses begin to spill from his lips, and just as he’s about to cum, you lift your foot.

“Ai...” he mutters. “Padrona, per favore!”

“Shhh. You want to cum?”

“Si, si! I am at your mercy!”

You tug his leash up, and he stands, cock making an embarrassingly large tent in his pants. You reach past his belt, and Terzo keens when you unbuckle, unzip and stroke your fingers over him. Now with one cock in each hand, you stroke them at the same pace. Both men fall against your arms, humping into your grip and begging you in hushed voices. When both draw close at nearly the same time, you drag your thumb over the head of Copia’s dick. He whines into your neck, and you feel his cum shoot for a second time in a less impressive shot. In your other hand, you grip Terzo’s dick at the base to ruin his orgasm. Copia shudders, recovering from his second spending. With your hand still stroking him, he’s overstimulated. You let him be, watching as Terzo tries to hold in all of his curses for fear of an even worse punishment. You tug him up to look at you, and are met with fiery eyes. They soften however, as he tries to appear docile.

“Our esteemed Papa has cum twice now,” you tell Terzo. “Why do you think that is?”

“Because he was good,” Terzo whispers, rushed. “He followed the rules, and gets a reward for being a good boy.”

“That’s right. You were only thinking with this.” Terzo gasps as you take him in hand. 

“Please. Let me take care of you?” Copia interrupts. He begs you under hooded eyelids, still as eager to please as ever.

“You know what to do, baby.” You watch him fall to his knees and do as he knows you want him to. He buries his head between your legs, and though intoxicated by the afterglow of two orgasms, he manages to pull your panties down and attach his lips to your source of pleasure. Antsy, Terzo listens to Copia’s noises, cock twitching in your hand as he shifts from foot to foot.

“I will do anything, si?” he begs, trailing his lips up your cheek. “ _Please_. Please, do not be cruel to your Papa.” You slowly begin to pick up your pace on him again, and Copia swirls circles around your clit, lathing down every so often to get a taste of your slick and bump his nose to the tender bud. Copia’s mustache tickles your skin pleasantly, and you reward him with a rock of your hips. Forgetting to ask permission, his hands fly up to grab onto your thighs for purchase and grope, but you let it slide, loving the squeeze of his nails. Beside you, Papa is trying to hold back blabbering anymore of his own need for the sake of his pride, but you can tell he’s lost himself. You’ve got both of them on a short leash, quite literally, and they know it. Terzo watches the attention Copia’s getting.

“Padrona. Would you let me bring you pleasure in this way too?” Intrigued and more than a little aroused by the idea, you nod once with a wicked smirk. Papa drops down to his knees, a little dazed, and takes a place beside Copia between your legs. Both of their tongues work you, Copia moving downward to collect the slick running down your lips while Papa takes special care of your clit, flicking his tongue in experienced motions until your fingers are curling around their leashes.

You look down just in time to see Papa and Copia bump noses. Copia goes to get back to work on you, but Papa holds the gaze, pupils dilated. Copia notices the older man staring at him, and turns back curiously. Papa sweeps in and takes Copia in for a kiss, sloppily licking into the other man’s mouth. Copia moans into him, and brings his hands up to cup Terzo’s painted cheeks, dirtying his gloves with white and black. Terzo breaks first, lapping at your clit and swiping your slick into his mouth before transferring it to Copia. Through the kiss, Copia licks it out of the other man’s mouth, the two men sharing you as they share as well in each other’s pleasure. Copia whines softly, and you look down to see his cock bouncing, untouched, on its own as feeble dribbles of cum spurt from his cock, splattering along his pant leg. _Another orgasm, just from eating you out._ Smiling, you stroke his painted cheek. “Good boy.” He keens at the praise, and Copia realizes they’ve been neglecting you. Getting back to you, he latches his lips on. Papa whispers something in Copia’s ear, and you tug his leash.

“Keeping secrets?” you breathe. Terzo gives a shrug up at you.

“Only suggesting he make your punishment of me easier padrona, and take me in hand.” He smirks. “We do know how our new Papa loves to please.” You smile as well, and agree. Copia quickly buries his tongue further into you, taking Terzo’s cock in hand beside him. His own cock at this point gives a valiant twitch, but he doesn’t have it in him to get fully erect again after three orgasms—he focuses his energy instead on making the two of you cum like the giver he is.

Both you and the bratty former Papa use the most powerful man in the church for all he’s worth, the noises coming out of all three of you contained within the cramped space. The leashes jingle as Papa’s splayed hand hits the wall hard, and Copia detaches his lips for a moment to sweep down and take Terzo into his mouth. Terzo mutters something about being a _‘good little slut’_ in Italian, and shoves the other Papa down further, emptying himself down Copia’s throat in a load that had been building for too long. Copia removes his mouth from Terzo’s wet cock with a pop, drool and cum dribbling down his chin. With a bashful smile on his face, he comes back to you, kitten licking your clit and pressing little kisses to your legs in conclusion.

Terzo’s arm is slung behind his head with his softening dick still out proudly, but a tug to his leash reminds him his work isn’t done yet: you still haven’t cum yet. Falling forward back onto his knees, the darker haired man chuckles nervously. “Perdonami.” He smoothes a hand up your thigh, dancing around your entrance with two slender fingers, then dips into your soaking wetness, curving his fingers once with an appreciative hiss. Copia sucks hard on your clit, and you feel the heat of your orgasm finally shake through your body. Both work you through it until you’re glowing, the eager faces of two Papas are the first things you see when you regain vision again.

“Are you satisfied?” Copia asks you, genuine concern in his eyes.

“I certainly hope so, si?” Terzo huffs with a wink. “That was some of my best work.”

“You are one to talk. You were a shit disturber all evening,” Copia mutters.

“Feh, you like to kiss ass, no? It your favourite thing to do?”

“I do as I am told.”

“Look at me, I’m _Papa_ , I think I am the best thing since sliced cheese!”

“Bread.”

_“Fuck yourself.”_

“Both of you,” you say sharply. They turn, and see that your arms are outstretched. Papa gets the closet door and opens it for you, and Copia leads you out. With one kiss to each of their foreheads, you walk between them back out to the parlour. As you’re all heading back to the mess hall to fill the rest of your social quotas for the night, you hear Copia clear his throat. You stop in your tracks, turning on the sharp heel of your stiletto. Shyly, he gestures to his neck.

“Sister?”

“Oh. Almost forgot.” You unclip Copia’s leash and collar, and give him one more lingering kiss on the cheek in thanks. You unclip Terzo’s, but leave his black collar on beneath the starched neck of his suit. “As a reminder,” you tell him. You wipe the white and black skull paint from your lips, and saunter ahead of your pets who do as they’ve now learned to: follow you.


End file.
